Orgullo y prejuicio de venus
by Paulina Biu'lu
Summary: a veces la lucha por el amor es con nosotros mismos y el orgullo, Mina y Yaten tendrán que aprender esto y Serena podrá lograr un bello amor con su amado Seiya adaptación a la película "Orgullo y prejuicio"
1. Chapter 1 ¿Quién es el señor Bingly?

Declainer todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia original a Jane Austen y el guion de la película en el que se basó esta adaptación es Deborah Mogach

La verdad no he leído una adpatación como está por eso no pude evitar pensarla como mi primer FF, espero les guste y me dejen reviews, los personajes tienen algunas adaptaciones obvias, espero no me odien por el personaje que le haya dado a su moonie favorit

Orgullo y Prejuicio de Venus

La luz del atardecer se filtra entre las hojas de los frondosos árboles a lo lejos una pequeña (para los estándares de la época) pero hermosa casa se alza en una colina rodeada de un hermoso bosque de acacias y abedules.

De repente una jovencita de dorado y largo cabello, atraviesa el bosque con un libro en la mano, va perdida con sus azules ojos metidos en la lectura, su rostro de finas facciones se ve tranquilo y, alegre, su cuerpo va escondido entre los pliegues de un vestido corte princesa de telas pesadas largo y verde, sin embargo, se aprecia claramente la belleza de la joven.

Esta atraviesa un puente y el jardín para entrar en la hermosa casa, en donde al fondo se oye a su hermana Amy tocando el piano.

Al acercarse al estudio de su padre Kenji Bennet no puede evitar escuchar la conversación de este con su madre Ikuko Bennet

\- Querido señor Bennet ya escucho?, por fin han alquilado Netherfield Park, desea saber quién lo hizo? – le pregunta Ikuko extremadamente interesada

\- Supongo que quiera o no, me lo vas a decir querida- Kenji responde apático

Al acercarse más la joven rubia, a la puerta del estudio de su padre descubre agazapadas en ella a dos de sus hermanas, Rei de cabello largo y negro recogido en buggles, de rostro fino y ojos picaros, junto a ella Hotaru de cabello corto semirecogido con marcados buggles oscuros, sus hermosos ojos violetas le dan un aire de inocencia que la hace parecer la menor aun cuando es Rei la más pequeña.

\- Rei, Hotaru no deben escuchar platicas ajenas – les regaño Mina

A lo que Rei contesto entusiasmada

\- Eso no importa! Un tal señor Bingly llego del Norte! Y es muuuy rico

\- En serio? – pregunta Mina con interés

\- Y está soltero!- expresa Rei con emoción

\- ¿Quién es soltero?- pregunta Serena llegando junto a sus hermanas, la mayor de las cinco hermanas y quién es reconocida en todo el pueblo por su belleza

\- Un tal señor Bingly, creo- responde Mina con presteza

\- Shhhhh- la silencia Hotaru

Por dentro del estudio y sin que sus hijas lo noten Kenji Bennet se acerca a la puerta voltea y le dice a su esposa:

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestras hijas?

\- Oh! Señor Bennet, cómo puede ser tan pesado, debe casarse con una de ellas – señala la señora Bennet con preocupación

\- Así que según tu es la intención del señor Bingly establecerse aquí?

\- Vamos señor Bennet debe ir a visitarlo

De improviso la puerta del estudio se abre y Kenji Bennet puede observar a cuatro de sus cinco hijas con una sonrisa que pretende mostrar inocencia, así como una reverencia de respeto de parte de las cuatro jovencitas.

\- Oh por Dios niñas! – las reprende el señor Kenji

\- Como bien sabe nosotras no podemos acudir en su búsqueda sin que usted lo haya hecho- insiste la señora Bennett

\- Estas escuchando papá?- señala Rei apoyando la insistencia de su madre- vamos papá nunca escuchas

\- Hazlo papá- apoya Hotaru

\- y cuanto antes – arremete una vez más Ikuko Bennett

\- No es necesario, ya lo visite – señala el señor Bennett cediendo a la insistencia de sus mujeres

Lo que causa una sonrisa de entusiasmo entre la jovencitas

\- Oh Señor Bennet! ¿ comó puede jugar así conmigo? Ah caso no siente respeto por mis pobres nervios? - reclama la madre

\- Oh querida te equivocas!, tengo el mayor de los respetos por ellos, han sido mis compañeros por 20 años!

\- Papá!- exclama emocionada Hotaru

\- Es amigable?- pregunta la señora Bennet

\- Es guapo? – pregunta una tímida Serena

\- Quién? – pregunta desde la puerta una discreta voz perteneciente a la ultima de las 5 hermanas Amy, timida y reservada de cabello corto y de un precioso color azul

Sin prestarle atención a su hermana recién llegada Rei exclama – de seguro es muuuy guapo- dice con entusiasmo

\- Con quince mil libras al año – señala con una sonrisa Mina- podría ser horrendo

\- Quién es horrendo? – pregunta de nuevo Amy

Una vez más sin prestarle atención a Amy el señor Kenji contesta- felizmente daré mi consentimiento para casarse con cualquiera de ustedes.

\- Y vendrá al Baile mañana papá?- pregunta Rei

\- Eso creo- contesta pícaramente el señor Kenji

\- Oh!- exclaman las jovencitas emocionadas

\- Serena me prestaras tu vestido de Muselina- pregunta una entusiasmada Rei a su hermana

Sin darle tiempo de contesta a la Rubia, Hotaru contra oferta - Si me los prestas a mí – señala - te prestare mis zapatos verdes

\- Oh pero esos zapatos – dice Serena pensativa- no eran míos?

\- Entonces hare tus labores por una semana- dice Hotaru desesperada

\- Yo te tejere un gorro nuevo- le dice Rei exigiendo su atención

\- Serán dos semanas si quieres- vuelve a ofertar Hotaru

\- Yo comprare la lana para tu gorro con mis propios ahorros Serena – pelea Rei

Mientras desde un sillón Mina sonríe viendo a sus entusiastas hermanitas.


	2. Chapter 2 El baile de ojos verdes

Declainer todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia original a Jane Austen y el guion de la película en el que se basó esta adaptación es Deborah Mogach

La verdad no he leído una adpatación como está por eso no pude evitar pensarla como mi primer FF, espero les guste y me dejen reviews, los personajes tienen algunas adaptaciones obvias, espero no me odien por el personaje que le haya dado a su moonie favorit

Orgullo y Prejuicio de Venus

CAPITULO II

En el baile las damas lucían sus mejores galas, y los caballeros sus pasos de baile, la sala se sentía caldeada en ánimos, la música se oía en el fondo brindado la atmosfera ideal y típica de un baile con millones de risas saltando por acá y por allá.

Las rubias hermanas Bennet se encontraban entre la concurrencia divirtiéndose bastante:

-Si hay un solo hombre que no se enamore de ti esta noche entonces yo no sé juzgar la belleza – dice Mina orgullosa de su hermana

\- O a los hombres – contrarresta Serena

\- No, ellos son fáciles de juzgar, los pocos que conozco no tienen nada de gracia

\- Un día de estos Mina, te vas a enamorar y tendrás que cuidar lo que dices – regaña Serena a su rebelde hermana

De repente la música se detiene, aparecen en la entrada dos jóvenes apuestos, con una elegante dama, entre ellos destacaba el joven Seiya Bingly de largo cabello negros, hermosos ojos záfiro, con una diáfana y sincera sonrisa que adornaba incluso sus ojos con ese brillo que solo la juventud tiene

Mr. Diamante Black Moon se dirige a ellos para recibirlos en el baile y hacer las presentaciones adecuadas,

\- Qué gusto que hayan venido – les dice haciendo una reverencia e invitándolos a pasar

Mina le susurra a su amiga Lita Black Moon:

\- Y quién de esos pavorreales es el señor Bingly

\- El de la derecha – le susurra Lita como respuesta – la de la izquierda es su hermana Michiru Bingly – añade Lita al referirse a una hermosa y elegante joven que estaba ataviada con las mejores telas, y cuya presencia no dejaba dudas a que había crecido con los mayores cuidados, así como con los mejores privilegios.

\- ¿Y quién es el del cabello curioso? – pregunta Mina- señalando a un apuesto caballero de largo cabello plateado, e intensos ojos verdes, con un gallardo porte, adornado con una dura y hermética expresión en el rostro.

\- Ese es su mejor amigo el señor Yaten Darcy

\- El pobre hombre preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte – observa Mina

\- ¿pobre Hombre? – pregunta sarcástica Lita – el señor Darcy no tiene nada de pobre

\- Cuéntame - pide una Mina muy curiosa

\- Diez mil libras al año y es dueño de la mitad de Debireshyre – susurra Lita al oído de la rubia

\- ¿Solo de la mitad? – pregunta con ironía Mina

Mientras los jóvenes recién llegados son conducidos entre la concurrencia por Diamante Black Moon quién va haciendo las diferentes presentaciones, ilustrando con la multitud la composición de la región.

Mientras estos eran observados por todos incluyendo a las jovencitas Bennet, al pasar frente a ellas, solo por un segundo la mirada verde del joven Yaten se desvía sobre la rubia presencia de Mina, quién se siente ligeramente cohibida ante tan enigmática y fuerte mirada, pero enseguida Yaten Darcy recompone el gesto para seguir con su expresión desairada.

La música reinicia y con esto la alegría y algarabía del baile regresan los asistentes retoman su diversión riendo aquí, bailando allá, bebiendo más por acá.

\- Señor Bennet – llama Ikuko – debe presentarle a las niñas – señala sin abandonar su casamentero propósito

Entre los bailarines en la orilla Mina mosquea a su hermana

\- Vamos! Sonríele al señor Bingly

Cuando de la nada son atraídas por los brazos de su progenitora y conducidas ante los jóvenes invitados de honor

\- Señor Bingly- señala amablemente el señor Diamante – a mi hija Lita ya la conoce, y ellas son la señora Bennet, la señorita Serena, Minako y Amy Bennet

\- Es un placer! – contesta Ikuko con una reverencia y una gran sonrisa – tengo dos hijas más pero están bailando

\- Es un placer conocerlas a todas – contesta el joven Seiya con una amable sonrisa y un tono de voz galante

\- Y también les presentó – agrega el señor Diamante – al señor Yaten Darcy de Penberly en Debireshyre – quien no contesta ni muda de su hosco gesto ante la reverencia de las cuatro mujeres Bennet

\- Así como a la señorita Michiru Bennet – de nuevo solamente intercambian respetuosas reverencias

Mientras la música continua, los bailes se subsecuentan, Serena y Minako Bennet se entretienen con la agradable platica del amable joven Seiya

\- Le agrada estar aquí en Deforshyre señor – pregunta amablemente Serena

\- La biblioteca de Netherfield Park es una de las mejores de la región – apunta agradablemente la rubia menor

\- Si pero, me apena decir, que no soy un lector muy ávido – apunta con una gran sonrisa Seiya Binlgy – prefiero las actividades al aire libre… y no quiero decir, que no sepa leer, o que no se pueda leer al aire libre - añade nervioso

\- A mí me gustaría leer más – lo auxilia Serena

Mientras Mina observa disimuladamente el apuesto y hosco perfil de Yaten Darcy

\- Solo que siempre parece haber tantas cosas que hacer – continúa Serena

\- Si… es exactamente lo que quise decir - sonríe un apenado y gradecido Seiya a su rubia acompañante.

Más allá una emocionada Rei Bennet se acerca a su madre

\- ¡Mamá! Nunca, nunca, nunca, vas a creer lo que te voy a decir – declara

\- ¿Tomaras los hábitos? – pregunta sarcásticamente su padre

Poniendo los ojos en blanco ignora la pulla de su padre y con un grito emocionado le comunica a su madre – se acerca un regimiento.

Hotaru acompaña con un grito emocionado la noticia que su hermana anuncia

\- Oficiales – dice esperanzadoramente Ikuko Bennet

\- Estarán aquí todo el invierno y van a quedarse en el pueblo! – agrega la pelinegra de ojos profundos

\- Oficiales! – vuelve a decir emocionada Ikuko

Brincando emocionadas por sus posibles conquistas las dos más jóvenes chicas Bennet celebran la noticia.

Aunque su madre pierde el interés al notar que:

\- Mire señor Bennet, Serena baila con el señor Bingly!

La otra rubia, Mina, acompañaba al serio Yaten y animándose a romper el hielo le pregunta:

\- No baila usted señor Darcy

A lo que este responde en un tono monocorde y demostrando su incomodidad

\- No si puedo evitarlo

Ante esta nada sutil negativa, Mina decide alejarse en busca de su amiga Lita, pues la turbaba en demasía la pesada compañía del peliplata.

\- No pensé que quisieras quedarte conmigo – le señala Lita al verla ligeramente deca+ida contrastando con su siempre animoso carácter

Para toda la concurrencia era de admirar lo bien que lucían bailando Serena Bennet y el joven Bingly siendo clara su mutua, aunque tímida atracción.

\- Estamos muy lejos de los elegantes bailes de Londres, no le parece señor Darcy – pregunta una desdeñosa Michiru Bingly

Haciendo que este hiciese una seca cabezada continuando con su hastiada mueca, mientras hasta él llega Seiya una vez concluido el baile, con una sonrisa que demostraba lo bien que se la estaba pasando hasta el momento.

\- Jamaás en mi vida había tantas chicas hermosas - le observa a su platindo amigo acercándose a una parte alejada del salón donde detrás de la pared se encontraban Lita Black Moon y Mina escuchando perfectamente a los apuestos chicos.

\- Estabas bailando con la única chica hermosa en todo el lugar – le apunta con voz hosca Yaten

\- Es la criatura más bella que haya visto jamás – apunta soñadoramente Seiya, sin saber que al otro lado de la pared Mina y Lita intercambiaban miradas de emoción ante su declaración – y su hermana Mina es muy agradable

\- Bastante… tolerable me atrevo a decir – apunta desagradablemente el joven Darcy – pero no tan hermosa para tentarme – Mina al otro lado de la delgada pared al oír esto pone una indignada mueca – mejor regresa con tu pareja y disfruta de sus sonrisas pierdes el tiempo conmigo – agrega el peliplateado orgullosamente separándose de su amigo

Lita al ver que la mueca molesta de Mina se torna triste, tomándole la mano le dice:

\- Considérate afortunada Mina, si le gustarás tendrías que hablar con él

\- Pues yo no bailaría con él aunque me ofrecieran todo Debireshyre, mucho menos solo por la mitad – objeta Mina orgullosa

El baile continuo para nuestras protagonistas disfrutando del ambiente festivo, mientras a lo lejos una hosca mirada verde, observaba todo.

Mientras que la azulina mirada de Seiya no perdía detalle de la grácil figura de Serena moviéndose al compás de la música, cuando al terminar una pieza los jóvenes se reúnen con la señora Ikuko, Seiya no puede disimular su alegría

\- Su amiga la señorita Black Moon es una joven muy agradable – señala el ojiazul

\- Si! – señala alegre Mina- yo la adoro

\- Es una lástima que no sea más agraciada – señala sin tardanza Ikuko – claro que Mina jmás aceptará que su amiga no es muy bonita

\- Mamá – reclama la joven rubia

\- Es mi Serena la que es considerada la belleza del pueblo – puntualiza la madre – cuando tenía quince años …

\- No mamá por favor…- la censura Mina mientras la mencionada solo se sonroja al recordar a aquel joven de pelo negro mayor que ella al que llamaban Endymion que ya se encontraba perdido en la memoria.

\- Se enamoró de ella, un caballero con una pasión tal – continua Ikuko sin reparar ni en el reclamó de Mina ni en la turbación de Serena – que pensé que le haría una propuesta pero solo le escribió unos versos muy lindos…

\- Y en eso quedó todo – interrumpe Mina antes que su madre revele más de la triste historia – me pregunto ¿quién habrá descubierto la poesía para alejar el amor – apunta Mina con inteligencia

\- Pensé que la poesía alimentaba el amor – señala Yaten con voz profunda

\- Un amor solido…tal vez…- le contesta Mina – pero si no es más que una vaga inclinación estoy convencida de que un mal soneto la matara para siempre

\- Entonces, que recomienda para fomentar el afecto – le pregunta Yaten curioso

\- El baile – le señala Mina, con una sonrisa de superioridad –aun cuando la pareja de uno sea apenas … tolerable – y con esta expresión de suficiencia en la cara y dejando a Yaten sorprendido de aleja del grupo

Así la fiesta llega a su término despidiéndose las cinco simpáticas Bennet de sus nuevos… bueno su nuevo amigo el señor Seiya Bingly con cierto… romanticismo en el aire.

Esa misma noche y en la alcoba que comparten Mina y Serena comentan emocionadas lo sucedido en el baile, pues las emociones no les permitían simplemente reposar

\- El señor Bingly es todo lo que un joven debe ser – dice Serena ensoñadoramente pensando en las horas pasadas junto al apuesto joven del largo cabello negro – sensible… con bueno humor…

\- Guapo y convenientemente rico - le ataja su hermana Mina

\- Mina, sabes bien que no creo que el matrimonio deba ser motivado por el dinero…

\- Y estoy de acuerdo!, solo el amor más profundo me hará contraer matrimonio y es por eso que me quedare soltera

\- Realmente crees que le haya gustado – pregunta Serena con esa necesidad de quien busca un poco de agua en el desierto

\- Serena, bailó contigo casi toda la noche y te miró el resto de ella – le cuenta su hermana quien sonríe al ver la enorme sonrisa extendiéndose por el rostro de su hermana mayor – pero está bien te han gustado peores…

\- Mina!

\- Creo que estas demasiado abierta a gustar de la gente, todo el mundo es bueno y agradable a tus ojos

\- No su amigo – le comenta Serena solidaria y amable con su hermana - aun no puedo creer lo que ha dicho de ti

\- El señor Darcy – pregunta Mina desdeñosa – quizás podría pasar por alto su vanidad si no me hubiera ofendido – sonríe Mina restándole importancia- dudo que volvamos a hablar

Serena acaricia la cabeza de su hermana quien le devuelve una gran sonrisa, restándole importancia al incidente con el ojiverde, pues nada debe enturbiar la felicidad de su hermana.

Me emocione y de una vez subo el siguiente capitulo de verdad espero les guste y comenten para mejorar las cosas, un saludo grande


	3. Chapter 3 Un resfriado ¿mata?

Declainer todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia original a Jane Austen y el guion de la película en el que se basó esta adaptación es Deborah Mogach

La verdad no he leído una adpatación como está por eso no pude evitar pensarla como mi primer FF, espero les guste y me dejen reviews, los personajes tienen algunas adaptaciones obvias, espero no me odien por el personaje que le haya dado a su moonie favorit

Orgullo y Prejuicio de Venus

CAPITULO III

Esa mañana en la campirana casa Bennet todos animados tomaban el desayuno recordando los acontecimientos del baile anterior

\- Y luego bailo con la señorita Lucas, lástima que sea tan alta no encontrara marido así seguro terminará solterona - comentaba desdeñosa y animada Ikuko Bennet

\- No es necesario que lo cuentes todos estábamos ahí – le comenta fastidiado el señor Kenji

Sin notar apenas el comentario de su marido la señora Bennet continúa con su recuento

\- La cuarta pieza del baile la bailo con un tal señorita Setsuna, y la quinta de nuevo con Serena, esto está bastante bien querido, si él se casa con Serena no tendremos que preocuparnos por que se queden sin un techo sobre sus cabezas cuando usted fallezca, (susurrando agrega) que seguro será pronto.

\- Mamá por favor son las diez de la mañana – comenta una adormilada Mina

\- Una carta para la señorita Serena, de la señorita de Netherfield Park - avisa una de las sirvientas entregando en la blanca mano de Serena un pergamino cerrado con un grueso sello rojo

\- Alabado sea el señor comenta- exageradamente Ikuko – estamos salvados, mientras las hermanas Bennet celebran a su hermana con risas y manifiesta curiosidad

\- Ábrela ya querida – presiona Ikuko a Serena – que día más feliz.

Con manos nerviosas Serena se apresura a romper el sello y extender el pergamino, mientras Mina intenta ver sobre su hombro

\- Es de Michiru Bingly, invitándome a cenar con ella – expresa emocionada, pero al continuar leyendo su blanca mano sube a su boca cubriendo su desilusionada expresión – su hermano cenara fuera

\- Cenará fuera – se extraña Ikuko – déjame ver la carta le dice a Serena mientras rápidamente le arranca el papel de las níveas manos

\- Podré usar el carruaje – pregunta Serena – está muy lejos para ir caminando

\- Es imperdonable que cene fuera si no estará- comenta una indignada Ikuko, sin prestar atención a la petición de su hija mayor

\- Mamá el carruaje para Serena – precisa Mina insistente

\- Claro que no – contesta Ikuko maquinando ya sus casamenteras ideas – irá a caballo

\- A caballo! – se extrañan Mina y Serena

Mientras a lo lejos resuenan los rayos que anuncian una feroz tormenta.

Más tarde Serena monta en su caballo blanco y se prepara para pasar una agradable tarde en casa de los Bingly, mientras Mina despide a su hermana, camina hacía el granero para columpiarse un rato en el columpio que está detrás de este y donde suele descansar un rato mientras lee, o simplemente observa el paisaje, sin embargo, es interrumpida cuando una solitaria gota cae en su frente y resbala sobre su bello rostro, entonces alza la vista para contemplar al cielo cernirse sobre el campo, para comenzar con la tormenta un poco más temprano anunciada, pensando en su hermana se apresura a regresar a la casa para guarecerse de la implacable lluvia.

Aporreando la puerta para evitar mojarse más con la caudalosa lluvia, Mina apresura para no mojase aun cuando ya estaba empapada su padre le abre la puerta y al entrar nota a su madre parada frente a la ventana del salón observando la lluvia

\- Mina, ¿qué hacías afuera? – le pregunta preocupado Kenji al ver a su hija escurriendo agua

\- Ahora tendrá que pasar la noche en casa de los Bingly como lo planee – interrumpe Ikuko

\- Por Dios mujer tus habilidades como casamentera no tiene ningún límite – la regaña el señor Kenji, mientras su esposa solo sonri ante la pulla

\- Aunque dudo mamá que puedas atribuirte hacer que lloviera – le increpa Mina

Por otro lado en Netherfield Park, el mayordomo abria la puerta y se encontraba con una Serena totalmente calada, escurriendo agua, y además con la nariz más roja que Rodolfo el Reno

\- Buedas ndoches – saluda Serena sin poder reprimir un estornudo para finalizar.

Al otro día por la mañana Mina se levantó del sillón donde leía, al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, mientras la sirvienta caminaba hacia ella entregándole una carta

\- De la señorita Serena, dirigida a usted señorita Mina

Mina la toma y mientras rompe el sello camina a la concina donde su madre, rei y Hotaru preparaban pan, cubiertas con harina y envueltas en sendos delantales blancos y almidonados, mientras amy se encontraba como siempre al fondo de la casa tocando su piano.

\- Mis amables anfitriones – les lee a las mujeres de su familia – no me dejarán regresar hasta que me recupere, pero no se alarmen, además del dolor de garganta y la jaqueca por lo demás me encuentro bien

\- Esto es increíble – señala el señor Kenji entrando a la cocina al oír la lectura de la carta de Serena – si Serena muere tendremos el consuelo que fue persiguiendo al señor Bingly

\- Nadie muere de un resfriado querido – le increpa Ikuko satisfecha con su logró

\- Pero perecería con la vergüenza de tener una madre así – le condena Mina en respuesta causando que Ikuko golpee fuertemente la masa en sus manos y la mire con reproche

Sin hacer caso a la molestia materna y preocupada por su hermana más querida, Mina piensa en una solución

\- Debo ir a Netherfield – dice decidida, corriendo a la puerta se calza sus botas pues sabe que tendrá que ir caminando, que no es un tramo corto, despidiéndose de su querido padre con un beso, de sus hermanas y madre con una seña (pues aún estaba molesta con esta última,), parte.

La figura de la linda rubia se recorta contra el cielo de la tarde mientras ella camina animosamente el sendero hacía Netherfild park, admirando la belleza de las colinas y el campo que tras la lluvia se muestra verde y alegre por el agua recibida, Mina tarda casi todo el día en llegar a su destino, la imponente casa solariega.

Al llegar, es atendida por el mismo mayordomo que recibiría el día anterior a Serena, y mientras es conducida al interior al irse acercándose a un pequeño salón del primer piso escucha voces

\- Lady Molly está redecorando su salón de baile al estilo francés, muy poco patriótico, no cree usted señor Dary – dice críticamente y con Censura, Michiru Bingly al guapo joven que se encuentra a su lado abstraído en la lectura del periódico.

\- - la señorita Mina Bennet – anuncia a los jóvenes el mayordomo

Mientras detrás de él una desgarbada Mina entra al salón como un fantasma, al verla Michiru toma nota de su atuendo sucio por el barro así como de su desaliño.

Por otro lado y como señalaba la educación Yaten Darcy se pone de pie inmediatamente y hace una reverencia a la delgada figura de la rubia, quien responde con asentimiento educado.

\- Por Dios señorita Mina caminó hasta aquí – pregunta con menosprecio

\- Así es – contesta tímidamente Mina – y ¿cómo esta mi hermana? – pregunta por su principal preocupación la chica rubia quien lucia su largo y magnifico cabello suelto por su espalda

\- Se encuentra en el piso superior – contesta Yaten inmediatamente y con un extraño tono educado (bueno extraño en él)

Mina sorprendida y aún un poco tímida no sabe que decir ante el repentino cambio de actitud del peli plata

\- Gracias – alcanza a decir con su suave voz, mientras un incómodo silencio se extiende por el salón, por lo que solo atina a hacer una leve reverencia y retirarse en busca de su hermana

\- Dios santo ¿la viste? – exclama alarmada Michiru – toda llena de lodo, se veía verdaderamente medieval

Pero el atractivo joven, no presta atención a lo que su acompañante le dice, esta metido en sus pensamientos y extrañado , de lo agradable que se sintió al volver a encontrarse con la rubia de largo cabello.

Por otro lado en la casa Mina aún turbada por la fuerte presencia del joven Darcy, y con el esplendor de la hermosa casa es guiada por el mayordomo por los escalones de mármol, al piso superior, hasta una recamará al fondo del pasillo de hermosas dimensiones y diseño, al abrir se encuentra con una bella habitación decorada en tonos claros que no solo la hacen más luminosa sino más imponente, en medio del cuarto una gran cama con dosel delicado, en donde se encuentra la aún más delicada figura de una nívea rubia cubierta con las mantas y con su rubio cabello desparramado sobre las almohadas

\- Mina! – exclama sorprendida Serena

\- Oh querida Serena – se acerca Mina al ver a su hermana a quien las ligeras ojeras causada por la enfermedad no disminuyen su legendaria belleza

\- Mina, me siento terriblemente en deuda, han sido tan amables – le confiesa a su hermana con voz trémula y baja

Mina con su habitual carácter alegre, le contesta

\- No te preocupes no sé, quien este más contento de qué estés aquí, mamá o el señor Bingly

Serena por toda contestación tose suavemente, causando la ternura en su hermanita, quien le acaricia el brazo esperando consolar a su hermana, cuando se oyen unos suaves toquidos en la puerta

\- Disculpen – por el marco se asoma el atractivo rostro del joven Seiya Bingly

\- Gracias por atender a mi hermana con tal diligencia – Mina agradecida le dice al visitante – está mucho más cómoda aquí de lo que pudo haber estado en casa

\- Es un placer – comenta expedito el ojiazul – oh no es un placer que este enferma – aclara nervioso – es un placer que este aquí cómoda convaleciendo – aclara abochornado como le ocurre siempre que esta ante la presencia de Serena

Y así, para acompañar a su hermana enferma Mina también se instala en la bella casa de los Bingly, afortunadamente había llevado un poco de ropa en una pequeña bolsa que la acompañaba, por lo que se instala para atender con el auxilio de sus anfitriones a su hermana, escribiendo del desarrollo de la misma a su "preocupada madre".

Mientras en la casa Bennet, Ikuko despidiéndose de su querido esposo para ir por las compras al pueblo con el resto de sus hijas le comenta:

\- Estoy segura que mi plan no va a fallar, va a enamorarse de ella

\- De quién hablas querida? – pregunta distraído el señor Kenji

\- Del señor Bingly claro está – informa animosamente, saliendo de casa tras Amy, Rei y Hotaru – niñas espérenme!

El pueblo no les quedaba tan lejos por lo que en unos cuantos minutos entraban a la pequeña plaza en donde por la calle contraria se veía entrar al regimiento de oficiales con su uniforme rojo, en cerrada formación marcial.

Emocionadas las jovencitas Bennet y su madre corren a la orilla de la calle para poder ver pasar a los uniformados, con el sonido de las flautas bélicas que anunciaban al batallón

\- Solo debes dejar caer un pañuelo, el oficial lo levanta y estas presentada – le dice inquieta Rei a su hermana Hotaru, pero la realidad desanima a la joven pues al aventar al aire su pañuelo los oficiales en rígida formación solo lo arrastran con sus grandes botas, mientras una triste mueca escurre por el rostro de la guapa jovencita, gesto que ni su madre ni sus hermanas reparan.

En Netherfield Park, como cualquier otro día Mina, después de ayudar a Serena a limpiarse, a desayunar, y después que esta se durmiera vencida por el cansancio de su enfermedad, bajaba al salón de estar donde se encontraban sus anfitriones en compañía del peli plateado, tomaba asiento frente al distraído Seiya quien se encontraba metido en una ensoñación que seguramente incluía a cierta rubia que en ese momento estaba dormida, mientras Michiru Bingly estaba al fondo de la habitación contemplando por el ventanal los amplios campos al pie de imponente casa, al voltear lentamente fija su mirada en el atractivo rostro de Yaten Darcy.

\- Escribe increíblemente rápido señor Darcy – halaba la joven de cabello turquesa recogido en elegante moño que resaltaba sus bellos rasgos.

\- Se equivoca - discrepa el ojiverde deteniendo su escritura – escribo bastante lento

\- ¿cuántas cartas ha escrito esta mañana? Señor Darcy – interesada y coqueta Michiru se acerca a la mesa donde Yaten se encontraba acercando su vista a la labor del joven – y son cartas de negocios además que fastidiosas deben ser

\- Es una suerte que sea mi responsabilidad hacerlas y no la suya – contesta en su acostumbrado tono gruñón el ojiverde, ocasionando que Michiru se retire de la mesa y camine de nuevo por la sala

\- Dígale de nuevo a su hermana que ansió verla – le pide la coqueta chica

\- Ya se lo mencione una vez

\- Ahhh la adoro – suspira Michiru – quede encantada con el diseño que hizo para una mesita.

\- Ojala su admiración pueda esperar para la próxima vez que le escriba, no tengo suficiente papel para hacerle justicia a su halago – contesta ingeniosamente Yaten

\- Pienso que es increíble que las jóvenes tengan la paciencia para hacer tantas curiosidades – agrega Seiya a quien la platica había sacado de su ensueño

\- Qué quieres decir Seiya? – le pregunta su hermana

\- Todas pintan mesitas, tocan el piano, bordan cojines, jamás he oído de una joven dama que no sea refinada – dice esto sonriendo a Mina quien también por la plática había despegado la vista del libro en sus manos

\- La palabra es usada con demasiada libertad – increpa Yaten con su tono hosco y orgulloso – No puedo presumir de contar a más de seis mujeres entre las que conozco que realmente lo sean

\- Ni yo - agrega desdeñosa Michiru

\- Usted debe saber mucho del tema – agrega retadoramente Mina

\- Así es – dice Yaten por toda contestación

\- Por supuesto – interrumpe Michiru – debe tener un amplio conocimiento del arte, la música, el lenguaje, el baile para que se merezca tal titulo y … debe tener algo en su aire y en su forma de caminar – señala por ultimo caminando orgullosamente por el salón frente a Yaten

\- Y por supuesto debe ampliar su mente con la lectura – agrega Yaten desviando la mirada hacia el libro en el regazo de Mina

La joven rubia con una clara expresión molesta en el rostro cierra el libro con fuerza y le rebate

\- Ya no me extraña que solo conozca a seis mujeres refinadas, ahora me pregunto si solo conoce a una

\- Es tan dura con las de su mismo género señorita – le contesta el ojiverde

\- Jamás he visto una mujer así – le apunta Mina – pero debe ser una cosa terrible de ver – agrega con un claro tono de molestia, lo que provoca una carcajada suave de Seiya

\- Señorita Mina acompáñeme a caminar – le dice Michiru acercándose a ella y extendiéndole la mano para relajar los ánimos.

Mina se levanta de su posición para aceptar la mano que la elegante chica le ofrece, y esta toma su mano y coloca su brazo sobre el de la rubia.

\- Es refrescante no cree?, después de estar tanto tiempo sentada

\- Si claro. Todo un logró – apunta una sarcástica Mina

Sin prestar atención a la rubia Michiru pregunta al ojiverde

\- No, nos acompaña señor Darcy

\- Solo podrían tener dos motivos para caminar Michiru y no quisiera interferir con ninguno de ellos

\- ¿Qué querrá decir? – pregunta Michiru a Mina

\- La forma más segura de decepcionarlo es no preguntando – le contesta Mina

Ignorando a la Rubia Michiru ruega

\- Díganos señor Darcy

\- O bien están haciéndose confidencias y tienen asuntos privados que discutir, o bien están conscientes que sus figura lucen mucho más ventajosamente al caminar; en la primera estaría interrumpiéndoles y en el segundo caso puedo admirarlas mejor desde aquí – esta respuesta del ojiverde vuelve arrancar una carcajada de Seiya

\- Inaudito su descaro señor Darcy – le contesta Michiru – ¿cómo nos vengaremos de él? – pregunta dirigiéndose a Mina

\- Quizás riéndonos de él

\- Oh! Nooo!, no se debe jugar con el señor Darcy – dice escandalizada Michiru

\- Es usted muy orgullos señor Darcy? – pregunta Mina acercándose al escritorio del apuesto joven

\- No sabría decirle – contesta Yaten clavando sus bellos ojos en Mina quién está vez no se intimida

\- y considera el orgullo ¿una virtud o un defecto? - agrega jocosamente – por qué nos estamos esforzando por encontrarle un defecto.

\- Quizás me es difícil perdonar las fallas de los demás o sus ofensas – le resuelve Yaten – mi opinión perdida lo está definitivamente.

\- No puedo hacer ninguna broma con esa respuesta – le reconoce Mina – y es una lástima porque me encanta reír.

\- Un rasgo de familia – señala irónica Michiru caminando un poco más para sentarse junto a su hermano

Mina sonríe ante la burla de la peliverde ignorando su referencia y regresa despacio al sillón y a su libro olvidado hace un momento.

Me tome un momento para escribir este capítulo espero les guste, a las chicas que se han tomado la molestia en leerlo, espero sus reviews si algo no les gusta o si algo les gusta mucho.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4 El ¿Guapo? señor Collins

Declainer todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia original a Jane Austen y el guion de la película en el que se basó esta adaptación es Deborah Mogach

La verdad no he leído una adpatación como está por eso no pude evitar pensarla como mi primer FF, espero les guste y me dejen reviews, los personajes tienen algunas adaptaciones obvias, espero no me odien por el personaje que le haya dado a su moonie favorit

Orgullo y Prejuicio de Venus

CAPITULO IV

Una mañana en la hermosa mansión de Netherfield Park, en el comedor del ala oeste, alumbrados por la tenue luz que se colaba por la fina transparencia de la cortina se encontraban desayunando Michiru, Yaten y un completamente relajado Seiya quien estaba estirado en la silla y comía perezosamente del cuenco de fruta, las hermanas Bennet visitas en la casa se encontraban desayunando en la alcoba de Serena como era su costumbre aun cuando la rubia se encontraba ya muy recuperada.

En el comedor de repente tal como lo hiciera hace algunas semanas, anuncia nuevas visitantes

La señora Benet, una señorita Bennet, una señorita Bennet y una señorita Benet s, señores – dice con una reverencia

Por todos los cielos- se alarma Michiru – vamos a recibir a todos los Benet de la región, Alan hazlas pasar al saloncito, por favor e infórmale a la señorita Mina

Las Benet entran admiradas pero también extrañadas por la opulencia del lugar disfrutando los finos cortinajes y los delicados adornos, son conducidas a un bello salón en donde las reciben los anfitriones acompañados de Mina, quien con la convivencia se encontraba más acostumbrada a las diferentes personalidades de los moradores de la casa

Que salón tan esplendido tiene señor Bingly – comenta animosa Ikuko- y que inmobiliario tan fino, espero que sea su intención quedarse aquí señor

Por supuesto hayo la región perfectamente interesante – contesta Seiya con su jocosa sonrisa permanente en los labios – no te parece Yaten

Encuentro la región – contesta el serio Yaten con un deje de desdén –… mmm … adecuada… aun cuando la sociedad no es tan variada como Londres

No tan variada – se escandaliza y ofende Ikuko – nos codeamos con 24 familias de todos tamaños y niveles señor Darcy, incluido Sir Lucas quien no se da tanta importancia como otros – le recrimina – que no tienen su posición.

En tusiasta como siempre Rei interrumpe la plática reclamando la atención del apuesto Seiya

Es cierto que ofreció dar un baile aquí señor Bingly

Un baile – se extraña animosamente Seiya - eh…

Podría dar un baile aquí – le interrumpe Rei sin dejar su entusiasmo – es una excelente manera de conocer gente, incluso podría invitar a los militares – agrega pícaramente – son una perfecta compañía

Haga un baile serño Bingly – ruega Hotaru con una carita que convencía a quien fuera o eso le había pasado siempre

Hotaru! – regaña Mina a su hermana al notar la falta de propiedad de ambas jovencitas

En cuánto se recupere su hermana, soló diga el día – agrega Seiya feliz de complacer a las adorables jovencitas, lo que les arranca un suspiro de emoción a ambas pelinegras

Pienso que un baile es una forma irracional de conocer gente – analiza Amy – sería mejor si fuese la conversación y no el baile fuera la orden del día

Si sería mucho más racional pero… no sería un baile – le contesta irónica Michiru

Gracias Amy por tu observación – agrega apenada Mina

Luego de la incómoda plática en la que Hotaru logro arrancarle la promesa del baile a Seiya, la señora Benet y Mina auxilian a Serena para recoger sus cosas y así emprender el camino a casa.

Qué lugar tan imponente – señalaba Ikuko admirando la hermosa Mansión parada junto al carruaje que las llevaría a casa – no hay lugar como este en toda la región, ¿verdad, niñas? – les decía a sus tres hijas menores quienes ya se hallaban acomodadas en el transporte

Señor Darcy – Se despide Serena con una sencilla reverencia ante Yaten

Señorita Benet – contesta cortésmente el platinado

Señor Bingly – Serena hace una reverencia ante Seiya mientras le sonríe tímidamente, esos ojos azules algo tenían que a ponía sumamente nerviosa – no sé cómo agradecerle

Puede usted venir apenas tenga la menor molestia – le contesta sonriente Seiya a la rubia, sosteniéndole delicadamente su bella mano blanca para que subiese al carruaje

Gracias por su … estimulante compañía … - le señala irónicamente Mina a Michiru mientras sale de la casa en pos de sus hermanas y su madre hacía el carruaje – ha sido muy instructiva

Para nada – le contesta Michiru con una mueca – el placer es todo Mio

Señor Darcy – se despide Mina con una reverencia ante Yaten, este solo contesta con la misma reverencia pero aquella que es la usual entre los caballeros solo observando la rubia cabellera ante él – señor Bingly – Mina repite la reverencia aunque le dirige una calidad sonrisa a Seiya a quién reconoce como agradable y afable.

Mina hace el ademán de subir al carruaje, cuando siente que su mano es sujetada por Yaten delicadamente, solo auxiliándola a subir, pero es tan extraño en él el comportamiento amable que ella no puede evitar sentirse sorprendida y no solo por eso, si no por una curiosa chispa eléctrica que sintió ahí donde el caballero rozo los dedos, con una última mirada que intercambian Yaten se da la vuelta para adentrarse en la mansión detrás de los Bingly, sin embargo, también él se siente extrañado por esa curiosa sensación al tomar la suave mano de Mina.

Al regresar a casa las 5 chicas Bennet en compañía de Ikuko, se disponen a ordenar la casa para la cena, que como siempre o eso creen ellas será apacible y en familia.

Espero hayas encargado suficiente comida para la cena querida – le dice Kenji Benet a su mujer – tengo motivos para creer que hoy tendremos un invitado más

Y quién será querido? A quién recibiremos? – pregunta curiosa Ikuko

El señor Collins a escrito, y deja dicho que lo esperemos pronto, y ya conoces el correo querida, lo más seguro es que este por llegar aun cuando apenas nos estamos enterando –

Quién llega? – pregunta curiosa Serena quien en ese momento entra con Mina a casa

El señor Collins querida – contesta Ikuko con un rictus de preocupación

Y quién es él? – pregunta Mina al ver que Serena también se preocupa

Es quien heredara testa casa al morir tu padre querida – le explica Ikuko, con tristeza – la casa pasa a él y no a ustedes por ser mujeres, es decir, que puede disponer de ella en cuánto tu padre fallezca

Ese día las hermanas Bennet se esmeran en procurar la casa en compañía de los sirvientes, para agradar al temino primo Andrew Collins, quien esa noche llega cargado de libros y chismes varios en una maleta de cuero café, elegantemente vestido con un traje negro serio, y un sombrero que le da un aire bastante formal.

Señor Andrew Collins a su servicio tío Kenji

Pasa Andrew, es un placer recibirte pasa a la mesa debes estar hambriento después del viaje – le dice amablemente Kenji ofreciéndole un lugar a la mesa donde la familia acababa de reunirse

Un gusto y que amabilidad, permiso señoritas – saluda galantemente el joven

Permitame presentarle a mi familia – le dice el señor Kenji- esta joven es mi hija Minako Bennet – dice señalando el lado derecho de la cabeza de la mesa que usualmente era ocupado por el propio Kenji

Mina hace una reverencia tomando nota del color severo y formal de la ropa del joven llegado quien por su aspecto lucia aun mayor de lo que era

Está es mi hija Mayor Serena – apunta Kenji señalando a la rubia sentada frente a Mina, quien repite el saludo de su hermana – Mi hija Amy a la derecha de Minako y frente a ella mis dos pequeñas Hotaru y Rei, y a mi esposa Ikuko la conoces

Es un verdero placer, estar rodeado de … tan finas damas – señala pomposamente Andrew – que decoración más exquisita y que patatas hervidas tan deliciosas, llevaba años sin comer verduras tan … ejemplares… a cuál de mis primas debo felicitar por la excelencia de la comida?

Señor Collins somos perfectamente capaces de pagar una cocinera – le señala molesta Ikuko

Excelente, me complace mucho que la propiedad… pueda permitirse tales lujos – y al notar que nadie le comenta nada continúa – estoy Honrado de tener como Benefactora a Lady Beryl de Burke supongo que han oído hablar de ella – pregunta hacia sus anfitriones, Ikuko solo niega con un gesto de la cabeza – mi parroquia está cerca de su propiedad Rosings Park y a menudo condesciende a pasar por mi morada en su carruaje jalado por hermosos Ponys – el señor Kenji sonríe a Mina ante este comentario tan presuntuoso de su sobrino

Y ella tiene familia – pregunta Ikuko ligeramente interesada aunque más por educación -

Si una hija la heredera de Rosings y de extensas propiedades – continua Andrew con su perorata –a menudo le hecho la observación a Lady Beryl que su hija posee las gracias de una duquesa ya que tiene todas las gracias superiores de tan… elevado rango – Mina no puede evitar reír de la presuntuosidad que destila su primo, aun cuando lo disimula tras la servilleta - esos son los pequeños halagos que se permiten dar a las jóvenes elegantes y que yo me considero especialmente predispuesto a realizar - termina el ostentoso rubio

Que dicha para usted señor Collins poseer el talento para halagar con tal delicadeza – le dice sarcástico Kenji

Y dígame señor Collins esas placenteras observaciones provienen del impulso del momento o son resultado de un… cuidadoso estudio? – pregunta Mina burlonamente pues era más que evidente que los exagerados modales del Señor Collins obedecían a su preparación para los mismos – por el atrevimiento de Mina Serena le tira una patada por debajo de la mesa pero falla y Mina sigue con su burlona risa

Sobre todo surgen de lo que esté sucediendo en el momento – aclara Andrew sin percatarse de la pulla – y aunque a veces me divierto en planear tan elegantes cumplidos, siempre busco darles un aire tan espontaneo como sea posible

O créame señor Collins nadie sospecharía que sus modales son ensayados – contesta Mina aun burlona, provocando una carcajada en Rei, quién alcanza a disimularla como una tos, con Mina dándole ligeros golpes en la espalda como si se hubiese ahogado.

Después de la cena me gustaría leerles durante una hora o dos he traído conmigo los sermones de Fordyce

AsÍ la familia Benet pasa esa tarde aburriéndose con la lectura del pomposo Andrew, una vez entrada la noche y después de leerles lentamente sus sermones el rubio se acerca a Ikuko para confesar sus verdaderas intenciones al visitarlos.

Señora Benett sabe usted que he sido bendecido con la gracia de Lady Beril de Burke? – le susurra en voz baja el rubio a la señora – una persona de enorme importancia

Creo que hace un momento ya nos lo hizo saber – le contesta Ikuko agobiada

Bueno, es mi esperanza que pronto pueda encontrar una mujer para compartir mi vida y debo informarle que la mayor de sus hijas ha captado especial mi atención

Temo decirle señor Collins que la mayor de las señoritas Benet se encuentra a punto de comprometerse – le remarca Ikuko al joven a su lado

Es una lástima – se lamenta Andrew

Pero la señorita Mina quien la sigue en edad y belleza sería para cualquiera una excelente pareja – la mujer señala con voz emocionada, haciendo que el joven rubio preste especial atención en Mina que estaba lánguidamente sentada al fondo platicando con Serena con su hermosa silueta recortada por la tenue luz de la chimenea, alumbrando su suave perfil y arrancando pequeños destellos a su rubia cabellera aun cuando esta se encontraba recogida en un sencillo moño

Es cierto – se dice Andrew, más a si mismo que a la señora juntó a él – una aceptable alternaiva – susurra con voz suave

Muchas gracias por leer, y disculpen la tardanza, espero lo más pronto posible estar subiendo el siguiente capítulo aún espero sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5 Un nuevo conocido

Declainer todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia original a Jane Austen y el guion de la película en el que se basó esta adaptación es Deborah Mogach

La verdad no he leído una adpatación como está por eso no pude evitar pensarla como mi primer FF, espero les guste y me dejen reviews, los personajes tienen algunas adaptaciones obvias, espero no me odien por el personaje que le haya dado a su moonie favorit

Orgullo y Prejuicio de Venus

Capítulo 5

En el pintoresco pueblo, siempre era común oír a los juglares, con sus guitarras y flautas animando el polvoso ambiente en donde bellas mujeres desfilan con sus amplios vestidos dignos de l época, los hombres trabajando de aquí para allá en algún caballo o carreta, o bien a lo lejos oficiales enfundados en sus rojos atuendos, mientras el aire circula vemos lentamente acercarse con gracia a dos bellas rubias una con el dorado cabello recogido en un moño, y escondiendo su grácil y atractiva figura en un recatado vestido nude, mientras su hermana un poco más pequeña y de belleza discreta, lleva semi recogido en un delicado listón su cabello, mientras caminan entre confesiones de hermanas, y risas buscan a sus otras hermanas, en el pintoresco pueblo.

El señor Collins es la clase de hombre que te hace perder la fe en la humanidad- declara una molesta Mina, mientras persigue su pañuelo que el aire le había robado de la mano y ahora era arrastrado por este

Es suyo supongo – se le acerca a Mina con su pañuelo en mano mientras le sonríe galantemente.

Señor Whigham – dice Rei en un suspiro acercándose al hombre frente a su hermana Mina – que perfecto caballero

Levantó mi pañuelo, ¿dejaste caer el tuyo a propósito Mina? – le dice Hotaru, sonriéndole al platinado caballero

El señor Malakaite Whingham es teniente - le comenta Rei sin dejar de admirarlo, aunque este solo contemplaba a la rubia frente a él

Un encantador teniente – le dice el hombre hablando por fin

¿doné estaban Rei? – pregunta acusadoramente Serena

Buscábamos un listón – contesta la aludida con mirada picara hacía el alto hombre

Blanco para el baile – complementa Hotaru haciéndole caída de ojos, aunque el joven solo tenía ojos para una silente Mina

¿No quieren que lo busquemos juntos? – pregunta acomedido

Ahhhh – espresa Hotaru con un gritito ahogado de emoción.

Mina solo sonríe al apuesto hombre frente a ella, con recatada reserva, aunque definitivamente lo encontraba atractivo.

Los jóvenes caminan a la tienda del señor Rubeus el mejor en telas y listones de la ciudad, y mientras sus tres hermanas se pierden en la tienda Mina se dispone a continuar con la plática de reconocimiento que camino a la tienda había empezado a entablar con Malakaite, pero este se adelanta.

Dejémoslas elegir – dice mientras camina incomodo en el lugar tan femenino – mi opinión no es fiable tengo mal gusto para los listones – declara aun sabiendo que para los hombres de esa época esa clase de cosas era importante

Solo un hombre con mucha confianza admitiría algo así – señala Mina

Oh! Es cierto – agrega Malakaite carismático dándoselas de humilde – y no puedo decir de las hebillas, si de hebillas se trata estoy perdido

Ohhh! Querido! – le dice Mina quien había entablado ya una amistad con él apuesto joven, pues tenía modos muy agradables y educados – debe ser la vergüenza del regimiento

El hazmerreír – declara simulando vergüenza el platinado

¿Qué hacen con usted sus superiores – pregunta Mina

Ignorarme – dice apenado – soy un hombre de poca importancia así que es fácil complementa, robándole a Mina una sonrisa.

Mina!- le llama Rei – préstame dinero

Ya me debes una fortuna – se niega Mina mientras el rostro de su hermana se ensombrece

Permítanme, por favor – interrumpe el oficial acercándose a Rei

Ay no! Señor Wingham, por favor – ruega Mina apenada, mientras el joven acerca la mano a la oreja de Rei y con un pase mágico descubre una moneda

Awwww! – gritan Hotaru y Rei – que encantador – señalan de nuevo las dos

Insisto – le dice Wingham a Mina mientras sus hermanas se alejan, sonriéndole galantemente

Una vez que las chicas obtienen lo que buscan y finalizan sus compras, amablemente el oficial peli plata se ofrece a acompañarlas por el valle a su casa, para no dejar solas a las cuatro jovencitas y continuar conociendo a su rubia amiga, mientras Serena a lo lejos del otro lado de un arroyo divisa al señor Bingly en un hermoso caballo rojo mientras detrás de él, Yaten venía en un corcel negro

Miren el señor Bingly – les dice Serena discretamente acercándose a la orilla del arroyo para saludarlo, mientras sus hermanas la alcanzan

Iba camino, hacía su casa – les dice Seiya al verlas, mientras Yaten permanece rezagado

Señor Bingly – le dice Rei saltando alrededor de Serena mostrando al viento sus compras – ¿le gusta los listones que compre para su baile?

Son hermosos - le contesta sonriente Seiya ante la infantil coquetería

Claroooo! – le dice Rei colocándose detrás de Serena y señalándola – tiene buen gustó

Rei – la regaña Serena apenada

Asegúrese de invitar al señor Wingham – prosigue Rei sin inmutarse, mientras se acerca al oficial, quien en ese momento se encontraba en un intercambio de hoscas miradas con el otro peli plateado, quien al reconocerlo no pudo disimular su molestia y no solo por verlo sino por encontrarlo tan cerca de esa rubia que no sabía porque, pero ese hecho lo molestaba, así que así sin más sin saludar ni despedirse se da la vuelta y espolea su caballo

Rei no puedes invitar a la gente a bailes ajenos – le regaña una vez más Serena

Por supuesto que puede venir señor Wingham – agrega un siempre simpático Seiya, aun cuando estaba extrañado por la actitud de su amigo; por lo que el teniente solo sonríe y agradece con un educado gesto- si nos disculpan damas disfruten él día

Las chicas caminan a casa pero antes de llegar descansan en un claro del bosque más adelante junto al arroyo, Mina se sienta a los pies de un frondoso árbol, con Malakaite platicando trivialidades frente a ella hasta que sin poder olvidar el extraño gesto del mal humorado señor Darcy, se atreve a preguntar:

Piensa acudir al baile de Netherfield, es decir, del hogar del señor Bingly

Tal vez – evade el oficial – cuánto tiempo lleva quedándose ahí el señor Darcy

Quizás un mes o más – le contesta curiosa Mina – ¿dígame lo conoce usted? … al señor Darcy

Así es … - le contesta con reservas el hombre – he estado ligado a su familia desde muy pequeño, tal vez le sorprenda señorita Mina, después de nuestro fría saludo de esta tarde

Bueno, pues espero que sus intenciones de quedarse aquí no se vean afectadas por sus relaciones con el caballero – le dice una preocupada Mina

Oh no!, no es mi intención irme de aquí– le confiesa animado Malakaite por el interés de la rubia – si dese evitar verme, tendrá que irse él, no yo, - agrega con gesto distraído mientras entre sus manos deshace una hoja del árbol

Debo preguntar señor Wingham – pregunta como siempre curiosa Mina - ¿cuál es el motivo por el que desaprueba al señor Darcy?

Mi padre manejaba su propiedad – contesta Wingham después de un tiempode considera como decirlo - crecimos juntos Darcy y yo su padre me trataba como un hijo, me amaba como un hijo, ambos estuvimos con él cuando murió, con su último aliento me dejo la parroquia de su propiedad, pues sabía que era mi deseo unirme a la iglesia, sin embargo, cuando falleció, Darcy ignoro su deseo y se la dio a otro hombre

¿por qué hizo eso? – cuestionó sorprendida la rubia

Wingham pareció atragantarse con las palabras, pero al final contestó:

Él me amaba más y Darcy no pudo aceptarlo

Que crueldad – dice una indignada Mina

Ahora soy un humilde soldado, demasiado sencillo para llamar la atención – finaliza el oficial

Días después se preparaba por fin la fiesta, en la casa de los Bennet todo era arduos preparativos entre las jovencitas quienes se peinaban y arreglaban con ahínco buscando lucir sus mejores galas.

Sostén la respiración – le exigía Hotaru a una apretada Rei

Ya no puedo más – le contesta está con la voz ahogada

Mientras en otra habitación las mayores platicaban mientras Serena terminaba de colocar los alfileres de perla en el recogido cabello de mina.

Creo que debió haber un mal entendido – apunta Serena

Oh! Serena, jamás puedes pensar mal de nadie – le reclama su hermana mientras juega con una pluma

¿Cómo pudo el señor Darcy actuar así? – le cuestiona su hermana – le sacare la verdad al señor Bingly en el baile – le asegura con una rara picardía en ella

Y si no es cierto que el señor Darcy lo contradiga – dice Mina apasionadamente, mirando a Serena por el espejo mientras terminaba el peinado – hasta entonces prefiero no encontrármelo

Pobre e infortunado señor Wingham – le contesta su hermana

Pobre? – le dice Mina aún con voz apasionada – claro que no, él es más hombre que Darcy

Y esperemos que sea mejor bailarín – le dice Serena guiñándole un ojo, haciéndolas sonreír a las dos.

Un poco más corto que los anteriores chicas, pero quiero dejar el baile en un solo capítulo, no se lo pierdan primer encontronazo de Yaten y Mina, quién ganará.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Prometo actualizar pronto


	6. Chapter 6 Fiesta Blanca

Declainer todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia original a Jane Austen y el guion de la película en el que se basó esta adaptación es Deborah Mogach

La verdad no he leído una adpatación como está por eso no pude evitar pensarla como mi primer FF, espero les guste y me dejen reviews, los personajes tienen algunas adaptaciones obvias, espero no me odien por el personaje que le haya dado a su moonie favorit

Orgullo y Prejuicio de Venus

Capítulo 6

Las 5 hermanas Bennet terminan de arreglarse para la gran fiesta de Netherfield y con todo el cuidado que sus blancas vestiduras exigían se suben a su humilde carroza y junto con sus padres se dirigen sin más al baile en el grandioso Netherfield, al ir acercándose no pueden dejar de notar el esplendor del lugar que poco a poco se veía aún más maravilloso.

Al bajar tienen cuidado para acercarse entre las numerosas carrozas y entran con lentamente en el enorme salón, decorado con las mejores galas.

Es un inmenso placer verlo de nuevo señor Bingly – le dice Ikuko feliz, al acercarse a la entrada donde los anfitriones recibían alegremente (al menos Seiya) a sus invitados – señorita Bingly

Un gusto – contesta escuetamente Michiru

Una vez que el matrimonio entra en la sala del baile las jóvenes Bennet se acercan a saludar a los anfitriones, haciendo una reverencia ante ellos, Seiya por su parte no puede despegar los ojos de la hermosa rubia que para la ocasión se había peinado en dos coletas con sendos chonguitos quizás no muy propio de la época pero a ella le sentaban maravillosamente al caer en suaves ondas por su espalda, luciendo un bello vestido blanco con brocados dorados en forma circular al frente, casi, casi un ángel que dejo pasmado al oji-azul, quién tan alegre y entusiasta como siempre saludaba, ligeramente pasmado ante la visión de la bella dama.

Estoy feliz de que este aquí – le dice a Serena con toda sinceridad

También yo – replica Serena con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro pues el joven caballero se veía más guapo que de costumbre en sus galas de caballero

¿Y cómo está usted? – pregunta Seiya a la más joven de las rubias quién distraída parecía buscar a alguien entre el gentío – señorita Mina, ¿busca usted a alguien?

No… - reacciona Mina rápidamente al notarse distraída y descubierta – a…admiraba este gran esplendor

Es impresionante señor Bingly – le dice Serena sin dejar de sonreir

Si – suspira Seiya ante la sonrisa que Serena le regalaba – pasen por favor y disfruten

Sin perder tiempo las jóvenes damas recorren los abarrotados salones de la casa, en donde las radiantes damas en sus voluminosos trajes blancos lucían esplendidas como narcisos en el campo, claro nadie como la guapa Serena, y los galantes jóvenes en sus trajes de caballeros se entretenían en animosas pláticas o luciendo sus trajes los oficiales al bailar, una fiesta esplendida como solo una familia de tan buena posición como los Bingly podía ofrecer.

Mina con su grácil andar desfilaba por la fiesta distrayendo a más de uno, pero ella concentrada buscaba a un atractivo oficial, que al parecer era muy escurridizo pues no lo encontraba, aun cuando de lejos era observada por otro atractivo peli plata con un adusto gesto, sin convivir con nadie, ni platicar con alegría como los jóvenes de su edad, Yaten Darcy solo observaba.

Litaaa – saluda Mina feliz, al encontrarse a su mejor amiga – no has visto por aquí al señor Wingham – pregunta Mina, revelando el porqué de su continua búsqueda

Quizás este por aquí – le contesta la atractiva castaña, tomándola de la mano para no ser separadas por la gente caminan elevando sus cuellos pues la numerosa concurrencia tapaba a vista incluso de la alta chica.

Caminan buscando infructuosamente en un salón tras otro, hasta que se topan con Serena, quien toma la mano de su hermana para contarle lo que ha descubierto

Mina, al parecer tu señor Wingham no se encuentra en Netherfiel, me dicen que sus asuntos lo detuvieron

Lo detuvieron – pregunta incrédula Mina - ¿Dónde? Debería estar aquí

Oh! Ahí está – las interrumpe la voz de un hombre, quien con una reverencia se acerca las tres jovencita y con la vista clavada en la menor de las rubias le dice – quiere hacerme el honor señorita Mina – mientras que con un gesto señala la pista de baile

Señor Collins – saludan las tres damas con la reverencia acostumbrada – oh! No creí que usted bailara

No consideró incompatible con la vestidura de un clérigo disfrutar de tan… inocente diversión – señala con su acostumbrada pomposidad Andrew Collins – de hecho a menudo muchas personas, entre ellas su señoria Lady Beryl han alabado mi … ligereza de pies

Mina no tiene más remedio que acompañar al señor Collins a la pista donde las parejas se formaban para realizar la singular coreografía que los bailes de esa época requerían con singulares movimientos que entrelazaba a las damas con los caballeros en ordenada filas, Mina siempre tratando de no reír y de imponer una barrera con el pomposo rubio, se aleja aún más de él prefiriendo comentar con su hermana, quien bailaba a su lado con Seiya

Al parecer tu señor Wingham ha sido llamado a su regimiento – le dice la rubia de coletas mientras pasa a su lado en uno de los pasos

Para ser sincero bailar no es lo máximo para mí – le dice el señor Collins a la joven rubia, tratando de establecer una conversación, aun cuando esta lo ignora – pero me da la oportunidad de brindar a mi pareja las deli… - es interrumpido por Serena a quien Mina presta mayor atención

Aunque mi informante me dice, que hubiese estado menos inclinado a irse de no ser por…– le informa Serena a Mina

Que son… - le dice Andrew tratando de recuperar la atención de su pareja, aun cuando los intricados movimientos del baile se lo impiden

Por la la presencia en Netherfield de cierto caballero – continua Serena

Ese caballero no merece tal nombre

Que son mi intención en la velada – agrega Andrew qaun luchando por la atención de la rubia – si me permite el atrevimiento de estar cerca de usted durante toda la velada

Mina pone los ojos en blanco ignorando con más intención al pobre señor Collins, y sin darle respuesta continúa el baile deseando que al fin llegue el final, y cuando esto ocurre toma la mano de Lita que se encontraba a la orilla de la pista y se alejan del lugar.

Las chicas huyendo del rubio, mientras en susurros y con risas Mina le cuenta a Lita no se dan cuenta hasta que su camino es bloqueado por un serio caballero

Me permite la siguiente pieza señorita – le pregunta Yaten a Mina con su seria voz pero con un dejo de amabilidad, extraño en él

Está bien – responde con voz ahogada Mina sorprendida por el gesto del joven, quien tras una reverencia ante las damas se va a esperar la siguiente pieza, mientras Mina y Lita corren tras una puerta para que Mina tomará conciencia de lo que había aceptado.

Acepte bailar con el señor Darcy? – le pregunta la rubia a Lita

Creo que lo encontraras muy interesante Mina – le contesta alegremente su amiga

Y eso no sería muy conveniente pues jure odiarlo para siempre – le confiesa Mina mientras no puede evitar soltar una risa nerviosa

Al oír la música que anunciaba el siguiente baile, Mina sin poder faltar a su palabra dada se coloca igual que en el anterior baile en formación frente al serio joven que le había pedido el baile, al comenzar los primeros compases, como corresponde hacen una pequeña reverencia ambos por turnos al igual que las demás parejas a su lado, mientras comienzan a girar lentamente con las demás parejas acercándose uno al otro

Me encanta este baile – le dice Mina a Yaten Darcy sin poder frenar su necesidad de hablar

Si es muy vigorizante – le contesta amablemente pero aún con un deje de orgullo el peli plata

Mientras la dulce música continua haciéndolos moverse al ritmo suaves movimientos que los hacen acercarse y alejarse una y otra vez sin perderse de vista, a veces girando con las parejas de su derredor

Es su turno de hablar señor Darcy – loe exige Mina sin ser grosera – comente algo sobre la baile, debe decir algo sobre el salón o sobre el número de parejas

Estaré encantado de complacerla por favor dígame que es lo que le gustaría escuchar – le dice seriamente Yaten

Esa respuesta bastará , y tal vez después yo comente que los bailes privados son mucho más placenteros que los públicos, como ese en el que nos conocimos, pero por ahora guardemos silencio

Acostumbra usted hablar cuando baila - pregunta Yaten tratando de entender a la mujer junto a él

No, no prefiero ser poco sociable y taciturna– le dice Mina sarcásticamente haciendo referencia al carácter del joven – hace que todo sea más disfrutable, no cree señor Darcy

Dígame sus hermanas y usted suelen caminar por el bosque de Merry town – le pregunta Yaten cortando su insinuación

Si acostumbramos a hacerlo, es una gran oportunidad para conocer gente – le dice Mina como quién tira el anzuelo, mientras lo observa atentamente para leer sus bien disimulados gestos – de hecho cuando usted nos vio acabábamos de tener el placer de conocer a alguien

El señor Wingham tiene unos modales tan agradables que le es fácil hacer amigos – contesta Yaten mordiendo el anzuelo – que pueda o no conservarlos es otra cuestión

¿Ha sufrido el infortunio de perder vuestra amistad? – le pregunta curiosa Mina – y puedo preguntar si es algo irreversible

Lo es – le dice Yaten acercándose frente a ella y mirándola directa a los ojos, aun cuando es poco más bajo que el estándar de hombres es ligeramente más alto que ella lo que le permite encararla con su estatura de ventaja – y puedo preguntar ¿por qué hace tal pregunta? – le cuestiona con voz molesta

Para descifrar su carácter señor Darcy – le contesta Mina quien orgullosa se estira sin amedrentarse por el enfrentamiento del hombre

Y qué ha descubierto – le cuestiona Yaten aún más molesto

Muy poco – le corta Mina – oír tan variadas opiniones de usted me intriga en exceso – le revira Mina con su acostumbrada sinceridad mientras se acerca más en su pequeña burbuja de discusión sin prestar atención a las parejas o a la gente a su alrededor, sin bailar más

Espero poder aclararle las cosas en el futuro – le asegura Yaten retomando lentamente el baile y sin mostrarse más molesto pero sin despegar la vista de la rubia frente a él, hasta que la música termina y son regresados a la multitud por los aplausos de las numerosas parejas a su alrededor

Mina molesta, hace una tiesa reverencia ante su pareja, quien sin despegar sus ojos de ella la sigue con la mirada, mientras ella da la vuelta para perderse entre la gente y buscar un lugar tranquilo para frenar sus embravecidos nervios sin entender todo los sentimientos que le provoca Yaten Darcy, sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo se encuentra con el señor Collins quien le pregunta:

Es el señor Darcy de Debireshyre, debo presentarme en seguida es el sobrino de mi benefactora Lady Beryl de Burke – le dice el rubio adelantándose hasta donde se encontraba el gallardo Yaten

Lo considerará impertinente le susurra Mina - ahogada de pena

Señor Darcy, Señor Darcy – le increpa llamándolo Andrew impertinentemente y sin ser escuchado por el pretendido interlocutor – ejem ejem señor Darcy – le insiste a griutos, provocando que la concurrencia entera voltee hacia él

Que parientes tan … interesantes tiene Minako – le dice Michiru acercándose por detrás de la rubia con venenosa voz

Mina paenada solo atina a hacer una reverencia y huir de ahí, aunque al pasar por la siguiente sala, ve a su hermana Amy quien con desafinada voz intenta sacarle unos acordes al piano, por lo que el señor Kenji muerto de pena, se acerca lentamente para levantarla y pedirle que deje de hacerlo, por lo que ella arranca a llantos del lugar, enrojeciendo más a la atribulada Mina

El baile continuaba por todo lo alto con risas encuentros y desencuentros como el de él señor Collins quien con tristeza buscaba a Mina por todos lados en su afán conquistador.

Por otro lado y disfrutando realmente de la fiesta, Seiya contaba su niñez alegremente a una entretenida y tímida Serena, cuando ella distraída voltea por una copa más de agua, el sostiene con delicadez el listón que cae por un costado de su vestido acariciándolo disimuladamente con devoción, y al verlos, Ikuko no puede evitar comentar con algunas damas lo beneficioso de un matrimonio entre la joven pareja

Esperamos un matrimonio muy ventajoso, una vez que Serena se case con él (Seiya) sus hermanas serán las mujeres más codiciadas de la región

Que suerte – le comenta una anciana de coloradas mejillas, aunque ambas desconocían que justamente en ese momento tras ellas se encontraba el joven Darcy atento y molesto con la platica

Mina y indignada por la actitud de su familia se acerca con Lita

Mi familia está compitiendo por ver quién se comporta de la manera más ridícula – dice molesta

Al menos Bingly no lo ha notado – le dice Lita observando a Seiya embobado con Serena que se encontraba bailando con otras mujeres una polka

No – sonríe Mina dirigiendo la mirada a él – creo que ella le gusta

Pero… a ella… ¿le gusta él? – pregunta Lita con duda – muy pocos somos capaces de enamorarnos de verdad sin el aliento apropiado, a Bingly le gusta y mucho – dice Lita observando al pelinegro – pero no creo que haga más si ella no lo ayuda

Es que es tímida – le aclara Mina – si él no se da cuenta es un tonto

El amor nos hace tontos a todos – declara poéticamente Lita – él no la conoce como nosotras, debería darse prisa y atraparlo, ya habrá mucho tiempo para enamorarse después de la boda – declara Lita, conociendo de sobra la situación de los matrimonios en ese momento

En la pista también Yaten bailaba con Michiru, quien no se dignaba a bailar con nadie más pues no se encontraba a gusto totalmente con la concurrencia

No puedo dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento alguien soltará un cerdo y nos harán perseguirlo – declara arrogante la peli azul

Entiendo perfectamente a que te refieres – dice un aún más arrogante Yaten

Mina, observa todo y prefiere salir brevemente al balcón a tomar aire, y relajarse de la magnitud de los eventos, hasta que ve como lentamente los cochecitos jalados por caballos se alejan en la bruma de la madrugada así que decide entrar para partir a su casa.

Mientras su lugar es ocupado por un Seiya quien suspirando ve alejarse por el mismo camino que nace el sol, el carruaje de los Bennet mientras suelta un suspiro, Michiru se acerca a su espalda

Seiya no puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿con ella? – le pregunta alarmada, pero su hermano solo sonríe y regresa sus ojos al punto alejándose donde viajan la divertida familia.

Ya se, ya se las voy a mal acostumbrar subiendo tres capítulos juntos pero es para disculparme de mi tardanza, espero los disfruten mucho.

Espero sus reviews, debo agradecer a Katabbrecteri, a Gabiusa Kou y claro a KAy More quienes son mi inspiración con esta mi pareja favorita.


	7. Chapter 7

**DECLAINER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi,

la historia original a Jane Austen el guion de la película en el que se basó

esta adaptación es de Deborah Mogach.

Orgullo y Perjuicio de Venus

Capítulo 7

Esa mañana Michiru Bingly despertó muy temprano y se sentó a su mesita blanca junto a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la hermosa mansión de Netherfield, definitivamente le encantaba ese lugar, y había tratado de persuadir a su hermano Seiya de comprarla para establecerse, pero desde que regresaron de aquel baile público donde no solo se había mostrado la ridiculez de esa gente campirana, que carecía de total roce social, si no que apareció un verdadero peligro, la señorita Serena Bennett, sin ninguna fortuna tenía totalmente prendado a su insensato hermano, y claro ella en realidad a reserva de su falta de fortuna no tenía nada malo, pero la falta de propiedad de su familia, no era lo que ella esperaba para su noble hermano, todo esto lo escribió con premura, para enviárselo a su hermana Setsuna quien se había quedado en Londres, junto a su esposo, quizás ella podría persuadir y ejercer su presión de hermana mayor sobre Seiya para hacerlo volver, antes de que cometiera una tontería.

Claro que también en ella, estaba la preocupación de sus propios sentimientos, después de la fiesta del día anterior, no había podido ignorar como el señor Darcy, se veía interesado en la señorita Minako, y precisamente de ella, una joven corriente, a quién en el corto tiempo que convivieron, cuando la señorita Serena yacía en la mansión enferma, catalogo incluso de hombruna, no era elegante y no temía dar su opinión por encima incluso de la del orgulloso Dacy, él no podría tener una mujer así a su lado, a él le convenía alguien como ella misma, educada para ser una dama de la más alta sociedad inglesa, definitivamente debía llevarse a los dos caballero lo antes posible, por lo que sello la carta y llamó al criado para que la mandará lo antes posible, una vez hecho esto y con la calma de que su hermana actuaría en su auxilio, se preparó con un maravilloso vestido para bajar a disponer del desayuno para ella y los dos caballeros.

Mientras tanto y en otro punto de la casa Seiya había acudido a la habitación de Yaten Darcy, para pedir su consejo, la señorita Serena lo había encantado como ninguna de las hermosas y adineradas chicas londinenses lo había hecho antes, por ser uno de los solteros más cotizados, jamás faltaron en los bailes mujeres que se mostrasen interesadas en su posición, pero ninguna como la amable e inocente Serena, veía en sus ojos su afabilidad, la forma en como trataba a los demás, pero sobre todo esa destellante y dulce sonrisa que le ofrecía a él, lo tenían cautivado, así que definitivamente necesitaba el consejo de su mejor amigo, alguien con más experiencia que él, en tema de mujeres, por lo que toco a la puerta de Darcy.

-Yaten- llamó- puedo pasar? – el ojiverde abrió la puerta ya totalmente vestido pues se disponía a bajar a desayunar, sabiendo que Michiru en su búsqueda de quedar bien con él ordenaría temprano el desayuno.

\- Necesitas algo Seiya? – le dijo haciéndose a un lado y con un gesto invitándolo a pasar.

\- Si, necesito hablar de algo…contigo – Yaten veía a Seiya prácticamente como un hermano menor, aunque era más grande que él, no compartían las misma suerte de vida, pues aunque ambos eran huérfanos y los hombres de sus respectivas familias, al morirse los padres de Seiya, Diamante el esposo de su hermana Setsuna había estado ahí para auxiliarlo con los negocios de la familia y aunque era un hombre afectado por la riqueza, era bueno con los negocios mismos que había hecho progresar al tiempo que entreno a Seiya para hacerse cargo de estos en algún momento, algo que había sucedido hace apenas unos años, a diferencia de él mismo, Yaten había tenido que asumir la responsabilidad de la fortuna de su familia al morir su padre, y además de ello hacerse responsable de su pequeña y adorada hermana Kakyuu, lo que no solo lo había hecho madurar a gran velocidad, sino además lo había vuelto sumamente orgulloso y arrogante pues el solo había logrado hacerse de un lugar de enorme respeto en las altas esferas sociales, además que esto último le había enseñado a ser selectivo con aquellas personas con las que compartir su amistad, y ni que decir de su corazón, pues al igual que a su amigo, no le faltaba la admiración femenina de las mujeres casaderas pero ninguna parecía lo suficientemente interesante y única no al menos hasta ahora.

\- Qué ocurre Seiya, no sabes cómo lidiar con la resaca – intentó bromear, aunque no era su fuerte, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver la cara de abatimiento de su amigo – Qué pasa Bingly?

\- No sé qué hacer Yaten, hay… una chica… que realmente me gusta… pero, no lo sé, creo que no siente lo mismo por mi y…

\- La señorita Serena Bennet, no?

\- Tan evidente soy?

\- Si, un poco – le dijo con aplomo Yaten – pero creo que si realmente te gusta, puedes … hablar con su padre… sin embargo amigo… los he observado juntos y ella no parece demostrar el mismo apegó que tu sientes.

\- Realmente lo crees? – Le pregunto Seiya

\- Sabes que no suelo hablar de lo que no me consta y además Seiya – le dijo dando una palmada de apoyo en su hombro y caminando hacía la ventana por donde entraba un rayo de luz, y después quedando de frente a su amigo – debes considerar a su … familia… debo decirte amigo que su madre te ve solo como una ventaja para sus intereses, si vas a emparentar con ellos, creo que debes estar totalmente seguro de tus sentimientos, y de que serán correspondidos, al parecer la señorita Serena, se lleva bien con tu hermana, pero un matrimonio es algo complejo, crees que será la indicada para acompañarte cuando regreses cansado a tu hogar?

\- No lo sé Yaten, y como estar seguro de ello?

\- Creo que no puedes estar seguro, pero recuerda que no eres solo tu, es tu posición e inclusive la de tu hermana, debes poder asegurarle un buen matrimonio también a ella.

\- Creo…creo que debo volver a Londres…poner distancia…quizás….quizás sea solo una fijación.

\- Es solo decisión tuya amigo, pero debes pensar más allá de solo en la sonrisa de la señorita Bennett.

\- y tú? – lo cuestiono Seiya – pensaras en algo más que en los ojos de la señorita Minako?- Yaten voltea ahora hacía la ventana y se pierde en las colinas próximas a Netherfield, dejando que sus verdes ojos vaguen por el horizonte ante la luz naciente del día.

\- Tengo mucho más en que pensar – le contesta pausadamente a Seiya, sin voltear – que solo en unos ojos bonitos – reflexiona para sí mismo, como siempre ogulloso de poder controlar sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Bennet, mientras la familia toma el desayuno del día entre los chascarrillos varios que se les ocurren a las jóvenes una emocionada Ikuko Bennet planea mentalmente ya la boda de Serena con el señor Bingly, imaginando a los invitados, la disposición de la mesa en el hermoso comedor de la mansión Netherfield, lo que le contaría a la señora Lucas y festejar que su hija se casaría antes que Lita Lucas, los celos que le darían a la señora Lucas.

Querida invitaron al señor Collins a desayunar?¿por qué no ha bajado?- pregunta el señor Bennet recordando apenas a su invitado

Me parece querido que sigue durmiendo después de la velada de anoche – le comenta la señora Bennet, pues fue lo que la criada le comentó al ir a buscar al "heredero" de la casa.

Yo lo vi salir de la casa, madre – comenta Ami- desde muy temprano salió apurado

Vaya que descortesía la suya – comenta escandalizada la señora Ikuko

Discúlpeme Señora mía, no era mi intención ser descortés – contesta el rubio motivo de la plática - lamento que mi actitud hubiese sido tomada de esa forma, pero quería admirar los terrenos de la propiedad y traerle esto – Dice mientras deja un ramillete de flores silvestres sobre la mesa del comedor ante los horrorizados ojos azules de Minako- a la adorable señorita Mina, espero no le moleste mi atrevimiento – añade refiriéndose a la aludida.

Por supuesto que no le molesta – añade sin miramientos Mina – Lizzie querida agradece, el gesto al señor Collins

Mamá! – exclama escandalizada

No es necesario, señorita Mina sé que quizás son muy sencillas las flores, y enormemente superadas por su belleza, pero al mirarlas en la luz matinal no pude dejar de recordar sus dulce ojos.

Mina no puede creer las alabanzas del señor Collins, no solo por parecer aduladoras y falsas, si no por que no entiende la naturaleza de las mismas.

Pero… - intenta articular Mina

No es necesario que diga nada señorita Mina – le dice el pomposo joven retirándose con garbo del comedor de los Bennett, dejando a todos desconcertados.

Tres días después de enviar aquella carta que Michiru veía como la salvación de su hermano y de sus sentimientos por el señor Darcy, llegó la tan esperada respuesta, cuando al comedor entro el criado con una bandeja de plata en donde tenía tres cartas ofreció una a Michiru, quien lo tomo con rapidez ansiosa de ver la respuesta de su hermana pero observando con avidez la carta junto la suya que tenía la firma de su hermana pero estaba dirigida a Seiya, seguramente Setsuna pensaba como ella y lo haría volver lo más pronto posible, el criado continuo entregando la carta dándole la suya a Seiya y dejando una en las manos del señor Darcy.

El único que abrió inmediatamente su carta con pereza y sin mucho ánimo fue Seiya, quien se encontraba relajadamente sentado descuidadamente y metía de vez en cuando un poco del pan horneado en sus labios, con la mano libre extendió el pergamino que contenía las noticias de su hermana mayor, dejo sus ojos vagar por el mismo, y conforme avanzaba se enderezó en su silla, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Creo Yaten que tendremos que adelantar nuestro regreso a Londres, al parecer mi hermana requiere de mi presencia al parecer Diamante ha caído enfermo y requiere de mi presencia en los negocios de su esposo- le comenta a Darcy, sin poder evitar un dejo de tristeza, pues a pesar de su plática con el ojiverde, al mencionar su partida, el rostro de una hermosa rubia de dulce sonrisa invadía su mente.

Por mí no hay ningún problema, al parecer creo que Kakyuu me pide también mi regreso en su carta – le calma el peliplateado, palmeando con cariño la carta que descansaba junto a su plato.

Entonces no se diga más- dijo Michiru, visiblemente animada- le pediré a las criadas que me ayuden a recoger las cosas y puedes ir pidiendo a los criados que preparen el carruaje – la peli marina se levantó apresurada a ordenar todo.

Animo Seiya, si esto no es lo que tú quieres, en cualquier momento puedes volver a regresar a Netherfied, tómalo como una prueba, ve a ayudar a tu hermana y distráete.

Claro voy… voy a ordenar que preparen a los caballos y el carruaje – Seiya se movió totalmente desangelado.

Los criados en Netherfield, recibieron sus órdenes y comenzaron con diligencia a cubrir con sábanas blancas los muebles para protegerlos del polvo, mientras la casa quedaba lentamente desocupada, mientras las doncellas recogían aquí y allá las pertenencias de los Bingly, Michiru se sentó a la orilla de su cama, un momento después de guardar sus pertenencias en el baúl, a leerl la carta de Setsuna:

 _Querida Michiru:_

 _Me alegra que acudieras a mí para comentarme lo que ocurre con Seiya, debó confesar que siempre he temido que esto le ocurriese, es tan noble e ingenuo que cualquier mujer sin ningún futuro podría arrancarle un compromiso, que su buen corazón lo obligaría a cumplir, por suerte Diamante, se le ocurrió, que debía llamarlo ante un padecimiento de él mismo, y así encausarlo en los negocios nuevamente, hasta que una candidata más idónea surja, he de agregar que me da gusto que el señor Darcy este con ustedes, se que también sabrá aconsejarlo sobre lo más conveniente para los interés de su familia, además se me ocurre que inclusive la querida Kakyuu aunque muy joven podría ser una candidata perfecta para Seiya, sería buena idea que de lo insinuarás, sutilmente._

 _Los espero ansiosamente y espero podamos por esta peligrosa inclinación de nuestro querido Hermano._

 _Con Cariño Setsuna Brandon._

En ese mismo momento a Michiru se le ocurrió una buena forma de alejar a la insipiente y vulgar (según ella claro) señorita Bennet de su hermano, así que tomó una hoja de papel y escribió con apuro una carta, al poco rato la terminó y llamó al mayordomo, pidiendo que llevaran la misiva a la casa de los Bennet.

Mina estaba agobiada con las obvias adulaciones del señor Collins, estaba cansada de darle pretextos para no salir a cabalgar con él, y se moría de aburrición cuando él se ofrecía a leerle sonetos, que con sus suntuosos modos había terminado pareciendo más al sermón de la iglesia que a un romántico intento de enamorarla, por lo que la rubia decidió ocultarse por esa tarde en una buhardilla oculta leyendo un libro y con un plato de deliciosas fresas, estaba en la gloria, pues realmente disfrutaba leer y esos ratos en los que podía dejar su largo y rubio cabello suelto por su espalda y relajar su manera de sentarse, Dios si su madre la viera sentada así, seguramente le diría que no era propio de una señorita, en eso estaba cuando desde donde estaba vio acercarse un mozo en un caballo, por su ropaje, supo que debía venir de una familia elegante y claro, que de otro lado que de Netherfield, quizás Seiya Bingly quería volver a ver a su hermana y de nuevo la invitaría a cenar, o quizás solo era la odiosa Michiru escribiéndole a Serena, no entendía como su hermana podía llevarse tan bien con una persona como esa dama.

Mina se estiro perezosamente recogió su cabello, lentamente dándole a su hermana el tiempo necesario para que leyerá su carta, así ella bajaría y le contaría alegre lo que en ella pusiera, sin embargo, al ir bajando en el rellano de la escalera, se encontró de frente con su madre, quien nada más verla exclamó:

Mina querida, ven a la salita de té, justo iba a buscarte – le dijo tomando de su mano y jalándola a una habitación pequeña y de hermosa decoración en tonos azul pastel, en donde delante de la chimenea se encontraba, parado el señor Collins.

¿Mamá, qué ocurre? pregunto temerosa la rubia – enfrentando a su madre.

El señor Collins, me ha solicitado una entrevista contigo Mina – le dijo severa, mientras se daba la vuelta, y salía por la puerta cerrando la puerta.

Mina se quedó parada viendo la puerta por donde había salido su madre, incrédula del actuar de esta, cuando a su espalda sintió moverse más cerca de ella a su acompañante.

Señorita Minako – exclamó solemnemente el señor Collins acercándose a Mina, ante la pasmada muchacha – mi intención al venir aquí debo confesar que mi intención fue en todo momento escoger entre las hijas de la señora Bennett una esposa, debo decirle que con su alegría, y belleza cautivo mi ser apenas llegar, es usted, no solo hermosa, sino además la esposa ideal, estoy plenamente convencido que en cuanto le cuente a mi benefactora, de su forma de economizar, su amabilidad, estará verdaderamente satisfecha con mi elección, por lo que debó en este momento…

Por favor señor Collins, no diga más, creo … estoy convencida que soy la menos indicada para hacerlo feliz, o ser una buena compañera para usted – dijo mientras se alejaba del rubio.

Señorita Minako, sé que su negativa obedece a la delicada situación de la herencia, pero quiero aclararle que de mi parte nada se reclamará una vez efectuada la boda – al decir esto se arrodillo ante una ofuscada Mina- por lo que debo expresarla con toda claridad la violencia de mis afecto por usted.

Lo lamento señor Collins, no pudo corresponder a su petición – le dijo Mina con firmeza, al tiempo que giraba y abría la puerta en donde se encontró escuchando hurtadillas a su madre y hermanas, con excepción de Serena.

Minako, vuelve aquí!- le grito su madre cuando la rubia huyo del lugar corriendo hacía la puerta de la casa – Minako! O señor Collins, por favor espere aquí remediaremos esto – le dijo al rubio que continuaba hincado en el salonsito, después dio la vuelta para seguir a su desatrampada hija, al bajar por las escaleras se encontró al señor Bennet a quien rogó:

Señor Bennet venga conmigo rápido por favor, debemos convencer a Mina, el señor Collins se le declaró, le ofreció esta casa y tu hija lo rechazó – le dijo a manera de reclamó.

Y esperas que yo la convenza?- le contestó Kenji tratando de entender la intervención que su esposa quería de él.

Por supuesto! – le dijo Ikuko tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo ante el gran árbol que estaba al frente del jardín frontal, donde usualmente Minako se sentaba a leer y en donde la vieron sentada abrazándose las rodillas y con la cabeza apoyada en el grueso tronco del árbol.

Al verlos acercarse Mina se levantó, dispuesta a enfrentar a su difícil madre:

Mina por favor – le rogó su madre – debes reconsiderar, tendrás esta casa, y salvaras a tus hermanas de la pobreza.

Madre no puedo – no puedo aceptarlo.

Como puedes hacerme esto Minako, a mí y a mis pobres nervios – le dice poniendo su mano en el pecho con dramatismo – señor Bennett diga algo – le reclama a su marido.

Mina – le dice pausadamente el señor Bennet

Dígale que si no lo reconsidera jamás, jamás le volveré a hablar.

Minako – retomo Kenji – desde hoy serás una desconocida para uno de tus padres puesto que tu madre no querrá volver a hablarte si no desposas al señor Collins y yo – se detuvo considerando lo que agregaría - y yo no volveré a hablar contigo si … si … si lo haces.

Qué? – exclamó escandalizada la señora Ikuko.

Gracias padre! – dijo con gran alivio Mina, y dejo a su madre aun protestando para volver a su casa y buscar a su hermana Serena con la que podría desahogarse de este amargo momento – Serena! Serena! – le llamó apenas entrar, y entonces la vio ante la gran chimenea del salón, con una carta entre sus manos, y sus ojos velados de lagrimas – Serena que ocurre pregunto.

Serena con una triste sonrisa, alzó la vista y le mostro la carta a Mina:

 _Estimada señorita Serena Bennet:_

 _Querida amiga, debo comunicarle algo que me llena de tristeza, debido a una repentina enfermedad que aqueja a mi cuñado, esposo de mi hermana Setsuna, nos vemos obligados a volver a Londres de inmediato, lamentó mucho tener que dejar de contar con su valiosa amistad, pero veo difícil que tanto mi hermano Seiya como yo regresemos a Netherfield, puesto que tengo la esperanza de pronto ser invitados a la propiedad del señor Darcy, donde morimos por encontrarnos con su hermosa y talentosa hermana Kakyuu a quien espero pronto pueda llamar cuñada cuando se una a mi hermano._

 _Agradezco a usted su dulce compañía en el tiempo compartido._

 _Michiru Bingly._

Lo lamentó mucho Serena – le dice Mina arrodillándose ante su hermana y acariciando su rubia cabellera.

Creo que no queda duda en que él no sentía nada por mi Mina, creo – dice Serena con una falsa calma – creo realmente que esto es lo mejor.

Pero Serena, esta carta está llena del veneno de la hermana del señor Bingly!, es claro que se lo lleva al verlo interesado en ti.

No creo que se así Mina, si no, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de escribirme, creo – apesadumbradamente Serena se levantó del sillón – que fue una buena amiga, y que termine así esto ha sido lo mejor, debo… preparar mi ropa para dormir – Serena salió lentamente del salón dejando a una Mina realmente preocupada por su hermana.

De la gran mansión de Netherfield, salía un carruaje cargado de baúles y dentro de él viajaba junto a una radiante Michiru un decaído Seiya, quien no paraba de ver por la ventana mientras el paisaje de ese lugar que le parecía un hogar se alejaba, realmente le causaba incluso un dolor físico alejarse de ahí, pero entendía las razones, por las cuales debía volver a Londres, pero aunque trataba de convencerse por las palabras de su entrañable amigo, que era lo correcto el abatimiento no se alejaba de él.

Frente a Seiya un pensativo Yaten, también veía hacía afuera, los rayos del sol que lograban atravesar las nubes, presentía que ese lugar le costaría mucho poder alejarlo de su mente, y no solo por la belleza de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, sino porque en el por fin sintió algo que hasta antes de rozar sus dedos con esa rubia de ojos azules al ayudarle a subir al carruaje, pensó que jamás sentiría, y se prometió olvidarla.


End file.
